


gonna feel the way i want to

by businessboyjared



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, eddie kaspbrak's come kink, fleshlight, to be more specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23505931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/businessboyjared/pseuds/businessboyjared
Summary: "Eds, what the fuck are you looking for?"Eddie digs through empty shoe boxes and piles of clothes until he emerges triumphant. "This," he grins and tosses the black cylinder to Richie and then puts their box of toys away."Oh my god."Eddie snorts out a laugh and crawls back to his place on the bed."Eddie, why thefuckdo you own a fleshlight? How long have you owned a fuckingfleshlight?!"
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 29
Kudos: 320





	gonna feel the way i want to

They're sitting on the bed facing each other; Eddie with his back against the headboard and Richie cross legged at the end of the bed, clad only in their underwear and both just a little bit hard. Richie brought out the small box of sex toys they keep under the bed, and they're both currently digging through it like it's the five dollar DVD bin at Walmart, trying to find something they both feel like playing with tonight.  
  
They do this sometimes; Eddie thought it was embarrassing at first, how they combined their separate, modest collections into one big one, and then openly talked about them like they would about Lego sets as kids. He grew to love it, of course. The toys themselves didn't excite him so much as the thought of using them _with_ Richie, and figuring out what they liked together. It was... pretty fucking sexy, if you asked him.  
  
Eddie picks up a few plugs, some vibrators. Nothing's really catching his eye yet.  
  
"What about this?" Richie asks, and holds up a blindfold and one of their soft floggers.  
  
"Eh," he says. "I'm not feeling that kind of night, you know?"  
  
Richie nods in understanding and puts them back in the box. "What kind of night _are_ you feeling?" He asks, still perusing their wares.  
  
Eddie considers it. He's still kind of sore from Richie fucking him the other day. And he's feeling a little too lazy to top tonight, if he's being honest. "I kind of just... wanna jerk off?"  
  
Richie grins up at him. "Yeah? I'm into that. I'd watch you jerk it all day, baby," he purrs, and Eddie kicks at his knee with a playful blush spread across his cheeks.  
  
And then he remembers something.  
  
"Oh, _shit_ —" Eddie jumps up from the bed and heads to their closet to begin his search.  
  
"Eds, what the fuck are you looking for?"  
  
Eddie digs through empty shoe boxes and piles of clothes until he emerges triumphant. "This," he grins and tosses the black cylinder to Richie and then puts their box of toys away.  
  
"Oh my god."  
  
Eddie snorts out a laugh and crawls back to his place on the bed.  
  
"Eddie, why the _fuck_ do you own a fleshlight? How long have you owned a fucking _fleshlight_?!" Richie asks. He's holding it gingerly, like the opening will bite him at any second. It's kind of hilarious that he finally has a leg up on Richie, and for _this_ , of all things.  
  
"It was a fortieth birthday present from one of my old asshole coworkers," Eddie explains. Richie starts to prod at the spongy pink material around the top. "I hated the guy so much that I threw it in a box and didn't look at it for like, a whole year. Until I was packing all my shit to leave." Eddie doesn't need to explain any further, Richie knows who he's talking about. He doesn't think he could muster up the voice to ask any follow up questions at the moment, anyway.  
  
Richie's voice is a little quiet and shy when he asks, "Have you used it since we...?"  
  
And Eddie loves him, he really does. But he's such a fucking moron sometimes. "No, obviously not if I was keeping it in the back of the closet. That's so much work to hide it, are you kidding?" Eddie laughs, and it makes Richie roll his eyes and smile too. "Plus, I've kinda got something much better now."  
  
"Aw, babe! Do you mean my ass?" Richie bats his eyelashes at him. "You're such a romantic."  
  
"Of course I mean your ass. So, do you wanna use it?"  
  
With the look Richie gives him, you'd think Eddie had just asked him if he wanted to fuck an actual vagina.  
  
"I've uh... I've never used one of these before." He coughs to cover up the nervous tinge to his voice and then continues with a bit more bravado, "Yeah, I'm so gay I couldn't even bring myself to fuck a fake vagina."  
  
Eddie scoffs at him and takes the fleshlight from his hands. "Pussy."  
  
"Well, if you wanna be _rude_ about it, sure, you can call it a pussy—"  
  
"No, I was calling _you_ a pussy for not using it."  
  
That's when Eddie kicks his boxers off and feeds his dick into the toy.  
  
Richie makes several choked off sounds, finally setting on one long groan that covers the way Eddie sighs at the feel of the silicone suction around his cock.  
  
"Jesus fucking hell, Eds—" Richie shuffles forward a bit to get a better view, eyes wide open and glued to where Eddie's shaft disappears into the toy. He darts his eyes up to Eddie's face. His eyes are scrunched closed in pleasure, he's slack-jawed and panting heavily. God, he's pretty as a fucking picture.  
  
"Feels so good, Richie, _god_..." Eddie lifts it up and off completely, lets his cock bounce a bit against his bare stomach. "Can you hand me the lube?"  
  
Eddie's closer to it than Richie is, but he will definitely not pass up on an opportunity to touch Eddie's cock, so he leaps up right away to grab it from their nightstand. He uncaps it and almost gets a dollop in his hand before Eddie clicks his tongue.  
  
"No," he warns. "I'll do it."  
  
Richie pouts at him but hands over the bottle. He watches, bereft, as Eddie slicks up his dick, hand moving slow and wet over the entire length of him just to tease. He tosses the bottle aside and grabs the fleshlight again, and Richie's fucking dying to touch himself while he watches Eddie bottom out in it.  
  
"Mm," Eddie moans. He brings his free hand up to twist and tease at one of his nipples and Richie is sure he fucking died and went to horny heaven at some point in the day.  
  
"You feel good, babe?" Richie asks hoarsely. "You look so hot like this, shit..."  
  
Eddie opens his eyes to see Richie practically leaning forward on both hands, pupils blown wide while he watches Eddie's hips twitch and roll lazily.  
  
"Feels tight," He rasps out, and Richie's eyes peel away from his dick long enough to make eye contact. "Like when I fuck your ass... _Ah_ — _!_ " Eddie's hips kick up at a particularly good thrust, and he would keep it going but he kind of wants to see how long he can draw this out. "Not as good as fucking you, but it's pretty... _shit_ —it's pretty close,"  
  
"Yeah?" Richie finally pushes his underwear off. "Fuck, Eddie. Lemme catch up, hold on—" He almost gets his fist around his dick when Eddie stops him.  
  
"No, no, you don't get to touch yourself." Eddie ignores the way Richie lets out a loud, petulant whine. "Just watch for now, okay? Be good for me." He waits to move again until Richie tucks his hands under his knees obediently, and then he gets to work setting a steady rhythm over his cock.  
  
Richie watches everything like he's planning on getting his eyeballs removed tomorrow and needs to commit it all to memory right away. He really wishes the fleshlight was fucking, see-through or something—he hates that he can't even see Eddie's dick, the way it fucks into the toy or how the tip of him leaks so much precome that it drips down the shaft and over his balls. He focuses instead on the way Eddie's hips and muscles of his thighs flex up and into the toy every so often, only to sink back into the mattress. Richie watches his toes curl and stretch with pleasure when Eddie twists his hand a certain way, and how he writhes against the headboard, the long line of his neck exposed as he gasps for air.  
  
He licks his lips before he speaks. "Yeah, baby... make yourself come, you can do it—"  
  
Eddie slows his hand down right away. He drags the fleshlight up the length of him, eyebrows pinched at the tight suction of it, and lets it rest right along the head of his cock. He opens his eyes to look at Richie. "Nice try," he smirks. "You don't get to come until I do. Isn't that right?"  
  
Richie's too busy thinking about how much he wants to lean forward and lick at the base of Eddie's cock. He could do it while Eddie busies himself with fucking into the toy, it could work. He'd bring his tongue down to suck at his balls, he'd do anything to get his mouth around him right now. Richie squirms where he's sitting, the wet tip of his own neglected cock smearing against his stomach.  
  
"Richie, you heard me?" Eddie says sternly. Richie whimpers out a quiet _yes_ and goes back to watching. Eddie holds the toy still around the head of his dick while he cants his hips to fuck up into it. " _God_ , Richie. It feels so fucking good. So tight and wet, like when you— _hnng_ —when you get your mouth around me, let me fuck your face."  
  
Richie has no brain cells left in his head to form a reply, just moans at the dirty words spilling from Eddie's mouth.  
  
"I love when you're so desperate for it, Rich." Eddie thrusts up a few more times before he goes back to stroking hard and fast over himself. The lube and precome leaking from the toy makes a wet squelching sound every few pumps, and it's so much filthier than Richie can even handle. Eddie grunts and slams his hand down harder. "You want my come?"  
  
Every one of Richie's nerve endings lights up at that phrase. "Yes, oh my god—Eddie, _please_ , I want you to come, _fuck_ , give it to me—"  
  
Richie watches Eddie jerk himself harder, faster, and he's kind of hoping he'll bust all over his face—until Eddie lets out a long, choked off groan and Richie knows he's coming into the toy. He's only a tiny bit disappointed, because it's still hot as fuck to watch anyway. Eddie twitches and whimpers through his orgasm, and it's hardly a minute of recovery time before he slides the toy off his cock. It lets out an obscene slurping sound, and Richie watches, dumbstruck, as Eddie brings it over to Richie's lap.  
  
Eddie tilts the toy at just the right angle, so that some of his come spills out and drips over Richie's cock and belly.  
  
"Oh my fu—" Richie moans loudly. His hips shift up of their own accord, just enough to brush the tip of his dick over the opening of the toy.  
  
" _Shit_ , yeah—go ahead and fuck it, baby. You were so good for me, get your cock in there and make yourself come, yeah?" Eddie whispers hot against his throat, then rests his forehead on Richie's shoulder to look down at where he's sliding the toy over his dick. Richie's eyes roll into the back of his head at the sensation; all slick, tight heat, and fucking _messy_ from Eddie's come.  
  
"Eddie, oh my _god_ —" He chokes out, hand grasping at Eddie's forearm.  
  
"Yeah..." Eddie moans, sitting up now but eyes still glued to Richie's lap. "You feel my load in there? All hot and wet for you, baby boy?"  
  
Richie shivers and gulps down some air. " _Yes_ , yeah, I can—I feel it, fuck... Eddie—feels so good,"  
  
"Yeah? Does it feel like when you come inside me, and you keep fucking into me until I cry? Fucking love when you do that," Eddie whispers into the air between them, and Richie grunts desperately. "Do you love it too, huh? Tell me."  
  
Richie's so keyed up he feels like _he's_ about to cry, Eddie's words slowly chipping away at his resolve. "God, _Eddie_... I love—I love coming in you, _ahh_ , love when you fucking. Beg for my come all over your face or all hot inside. Gonna give it to you so good—"  
  
Eddie slows his hand down and grins wickedly at the pathetic sound Richie makes. He twists the toy around Richie's dick. "Your cock's so big, baby... bet you can feel the end of it against your tip, yeah?" He asks, and it takes Richie a few moments to comprehend his words.  
  
"Mm, go—go harder," He says, and Eddie gladly follows that direction. He jerks the toy harder onto his lap, and—  
  
" _AH_ —ha, yeah, _fuck_... oh, fuck I can feel it, it—" Richie's mouth drops open in a desperate, silent moan and Eddie can't help but surge forward and suck on his tongue while he lets his hand continue its slow pumping.  
  
"Good?" Eddie pants against his mouth.  
  
Richie nods quickly. "Yeah, that— I _could_ feel it, on... on my dick, it hurt a little," Richie laughs breathlessly and continues before Eddie can be concerned. "It was really fucking hot, just don't go that hard again, please? I don't wanna break my dick,"  
  
Eddie laughs and swats at his shoulder. He speeds his hand back up gradually, enjoying the way Richie squirms with it.  
  
"Mm, you said something earlier about giving me your come?" He teases, and Richie's eyes are bleary but pleading.  
  
" _Please_ , can I?"  
  
Eddie nods and moves the toy even faster. "Yeah, baby, you've been _so_ good, give me your come, fucking come inside me—"  
  
Richie cries out and fucks his hips up hard and fast into the toy while Eddie pumps him through it, and the quick, desperate rhythm they build up is almost good enough to get him there, he just needs—  
  
Eddie brings his free hand up to tug at his hair, just enough to bare his neck for Eddie to sink his teeth into. Richie lets out an embarrassing noise somewhere between a shriek and a moan, and his come spurts into the toy for what feels like a fucking eternity.  
  
"That's it," Eddie hums against the base of his throat. "Yeah, baby... make me take it all, _fuck_ ," He keeps stroking the toy gently over his spent cock until Richie paws helplessly at it.  
  
"Fuck, _fuck,_ I can't—" He says through a breathless laugh. "Please, mercy..."  
  
Eddie kisses him deep, and Richie whimpers at the feeling of Eddie pulling the toy up and off his cock. They break apart to watch even more come leak out of it, and the sight of it is so fucking hot and _gross_ but Eddie doesn't even care about getting it on their sheets. A drop of it lands on the top of Richie's hairy thigh, and without even thinking, Eddie shimmies down to lap it up. And while he's down there, he might as well—  
  
Richie lets out a broken moans when Eddie moves his head over to run his tongue gently along Richie's balls. He feels so light-headed he thinks he might actually faint, but he would never pass up on this view.  
  
"God, I love how much of a freak you are," Richie sighs wistfully and pets at Eddie's hair while he trails kisses up Richie's sweaty inner thighs. Eddie bites him once in retaliation and Richie yelps dramatically. "Oh, don't pretend like you don't wanna eat my come right out of that thing..!"  
  
Eddie's cheeks burn like a furnace at that, but he recovers quickly. "No, I think I'm good with never eating pussy again," He cackles at the way Richie gapes at him.  
  
" _Again?!_ There was more than one time?"  
  
Eddie laughs again and shoves Richie around to the head of the bed while he's distracted.  
  
"It doesn't matter _now_ , dummy," He says between a few kisses. "Plus, I'd much rather eat you out."  
  
Richie pretends to check his non-existent watch. Eddie wants to throttle him and also kiss him so, so much. "Hmm, perhaps that can be arranged. I'll have to clear my schedule, _oof_ —!"  
  
Eddie's met with absolutely no resistance when he flips Richie onto his stomach. "You were saying?"  
  



End file.
